


Und was wir sonst noch so erlebt haben

by tevinterhexe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ficlets, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/pseuds/tevinterhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets I wrote in response to prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenris/Anders - established relationship

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for "something about Anders and Fenris in an established relationship".

It takes the death of his former master for Fenris to realize something about another mage, a mage he thought himself fairly acquainted with and had left sleeping in his bed this morning, and although he noticed the downward spiral the ma… his lovers’ body and soul travelled on, he felt unable to do a thing about it, neither understanding what’s causing it nor capable of putting real efforts into trying, until now.

Freedom, he sees it now, is what both of them wanted, is what Fenris achieved by killing Danarius and what Anders will never truly know while the Chantry holds all the power over Thedas’ mages.

When Fenris steps into the clinic and puts his arms around Anders to tell him about what happened in the Hanged Man, he also tells him he’ll kill everyone who tries to take him back to the Circle and he knows it’s not enough, far from it, but it’s still more than he would have done mere hours ago.


	2. Fenris/Anders - quiet weekend away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cypheroftyr asked for "Anders/Fenris, quiet weekend away from everyone else"

Subtlety just wasn’t a quality Anders possessed in large quantities or maybe that was part of his plan all along, making it just too obvious to refuse without hurting his lover by being “an unromantic, insensitive killjoy” (yes, that’s what he’d been called the last time he rejected Anders’ suggestion to leave Kirkwall for a few days, just the two of them) and facing another week of being entirely ignored by the mage.

Still, proposing they spend a weekend away from everyone else while Aveline and Donnic were also away on their honey moon was… forthright, even for someone like Anders.

They didn’t travel as far as Orlais; Anders knew a nice, quiet town near Cumberland that just happened to be rather non-quiet at the moment, attacked by darkspawn within an hour of their arrival, but they help to villagers to fend them of and although they fell into bed that night completely exhausted, when Anders curled up beside him and whispered to him all the things he planned for the day and how they’ll have to catch up on it once they managed to get some sleep, it felt like he could get used to this weekend trips.


	3. Niall & Sloth - looks like bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that isn't Fenris/Anders. Haha, I wondered if those two were the only thing I'd ever be prompted with.
> 
> Combination-NC asked for Niall and “that looks like bad news”.

A mage who thinks to be above the lure of every single kind of demon is typically a dead mage. One may be able to resist most demons at best, but never all of them. It’s important to realise this simple fact and its consequences. Reading about the kind of demons in the Fade, learning about their tricks and promises, is an essential part of anticipating your own strengths and weaknesses.

When Niall takes his Harrowing the demon they conjure to face him turns out to be a desire demon and it has nothing to offer him.

Afterwards he is confident to say that a desire demon will never get the better of him. He is also reasonably sure that he can deal with hunger and rage demons. Leaving him only with pride and sloth to worry about.

Though there are technically two left Niall has a feeling only one of them is a real problem, his Achilles’ heel. It’s just… he isn’t sure which one of them.

Sloth is a demon mages tend to underestimate. Niall does not want to make the same mistake; sloth fits well with some of his known character flaws, doubting, waiting, staying away from big decisions, merely threading around the edge of circle politics. His affinity towards entropy might also be an indicator. But to think sloth is his main weakness equals thinking pride is not, which would be foolish and dangerous and, well, prideful and this is where his thoughts loop back on themselves, because if it’s pride sloth is not and that seems unlikely.

Despite his efforts, he never finds out for sure until it’s too late.

A moment ago he was headed towards the Harrowing chamber, the Litany of Adralla pressed to his chest and determined to face a possessed Uldred.

Now he is in the Fade and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to even summon the will to move. There is no reason to and a part of him is happy, a great part of him, a part he denied himself for years.

This is bad. No.

He wonders what will become of the circle now that he won’t be able to stop Uldred; not for long though. He doesn’t care. He also doesn’t not care and it’s weird. He never really cared for anyone or anything before, but that has always been kind of socially unacceptable. He is going to die, so excuse him for being too tired to hide his apathy.

A sloth demon. He should have known. Could have…

No need to worry about the demon anymore. It is already starting. It is already too late. He is his own worst enemy now.

His mother once told him he was destined for great things. He remembered every single word, just as he remembered that she thoroughly believed in what she said and that he never did.


	4. Fenris/Anders - i thought you were dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stormdragon asked for "Fenris/Anders - I thought you were dead. Or Blackmail"

“Release me, mage!”

The force magic holding up his hands changed ever so slightly, but only served to pull him higher up on the bed into an almost sitting position.

“I really don’t want to,” Anders said, tone unimpressed by Fenris’ anger. He discarded his coat and boots, before climbing onto the bed with him. “I’ve quite had it with you telling me what and what not to do. Keep your filthy magic to yourself, Anders! Don’t talk to me about the plight of mages, Anders! Sleep with me, Anders! Stay over tonight, Anders! Get a grip on your feelings, Anders, less someone put two and two together! Don’t be so clingy, Anders! Don’t show concern for the person you care about, even if they almost died, because someone might realise! Yeah, let’s have a relationship, Anders! But no, don’t you dare tell anyone about it, Anders!”

Looking back on today’s events he should have been able to tell that Anders was furious, not only angry, but royally pissed off. That he didn’t and that it had taken a bunch of force magic pinning his hands against the headboard, was much his own fault sadly.

They had started their day on a sour note, after he insisted that the mage go first to meet Hawke as to not look like they were arriving together. When those assumptions were still made and he lashed out against Anders and Hawke and everyone else as well, but mostly Anders really, and his minor injuries went untreated for most of their trip to the Bone Pit, he should have known.

Then the High Dragon happened and he was too occupied with not dying to notice the signs. He almost died anyway after getting chomped on, luckily blacked out and was even luckier to wake up only a short time later after taking such a fatal wound.

His luck had ran out quickly after though. Waking up to the face of his angry healer meant he was lying in his lap or, even worse, his arms and all of their companions must have seen it. On top of that Anders’ face looked like he was about to say something he most definitely did not want to hear. Ignoring the pleas to rest a little longer Fenris had got up and walked to the edge of the battlefield, quite content with being left alone for a while, until they began their return to Kirkwall.

“Typical, that you would use magic against me--“

“Spare me your rant! I am not doing this to get into an argument about the misuse of magic with you. Now you listen to me and don’t interrupt! I wouldn’t want to gag you as well.”

The mage climbed on top of him and brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Despite his resentment of the whole situation Fenris found himself responding eagerly, his unruly attraction towards the mage a huge driving force in their relationship since the very beginning. Opening his mouth to the insistent tongue probing at his lips, he could almost forget the situation he was in, while Anders’ hands moved up and down his bound arms, caressing and massaging; ever the responsible healer, possibly making sure his magic wasn’t hindering the flow of blood.

Though, the blood flowing into his hands wasn’t the one concerning Fenris at the moment. Having Anders straddle his groin and kiss him like this, did things to him and judging by the smug smile on the healer’s face Anders was fully aware of it. Deft fingers undid the laces on his trousers and pulled them down. Anders slipped a hand inside his smallclothes, slick with a freshly conjured grease spell.

“Now, I know you don’t want to hear it,” Anders must have seen it coming or maybe the frown gave it away. Before he could interrupt, Anders silenced him with a hand over his mouth and chided him. The other hand still busy inside his smalls. “What did I tell you? Let me finish! I know you don’t want to hear it, but you will just have to. Okay? Okay.”

Fenris nodded, unsure what to feel. Dread had been a prime emotion ever since he pissed off Anders enough to cast magic against him, but looking into the man’s eyes and finding nothing but quiet reassurance, a promise that he would not be hurt, he actually felt safe.

It still surprised him, when he didn’t protest a slick finger finding its way around his straining erection, past his balls and over to the puckered hole between his cheeks.

“For a moment back there at the Bone Pit, the terrible moment when I thought I had lost you, my heart just stopped. I saw you hit the ground and I couldn’t move. ‘They will see,’ I thought. ‘They will see how much I care and Fenris won’t like that. He won’t like that at all.’ Not until Hawke screamed at me could I run over and start healing you.”

Fenris hissed, when a third finger was added to quickly after the second, Anders rapidly working himself into a frenzy. “You didn’t respond at all and it took too long, I couldn’t feel a heartbeat and if you had died, because I hesitated a second too long, I know I would never be able to forgive myself.”

The mage stopped his penetration, his head falling forwards and onto Fenris chest, taking a sharp breath or maybe a sob. He stayed silent, because he knew Anders wasn’t quite finished with his speech, although he obviously needed a moment to calm down a bit. Feeling guilty to have upset him like this, Fenris wished he could move his arms to drag the mage in a comforting embrace. And then he realised that he could, that the magic must have worn off or been dispelled. He pulled Anders close and slowly rubbed circles along his back, while making soothing noises into his ear.

After a few seconds he experimentally rocked himself against the hand still resting between his legs. Anders withdrew his fingers hastily, looking a bit ashamed.

“I love you,” he said, no trace of anger left in him. He just looked tired now. “That’s something I want you to know. It’s something I want our friends to know. Hell, I want to barge into Meredith’s office and scream it in her face. ‘I love this elf and no one will stop me!’ I love you, Fenris, and I won’t ask your permission to do so.”

“Foolish mage,” Somehow those words made it past his lips instead of the more affectionate ones he wanted to say. “I don’t deserve you.”

After that Anders allowed him to flip them around, rid him of his patched trousers and smallclothes, before discarding his own and slowly sinking down on the mage’s cock, taking it one inch at a time.

“Don’t ever think about losing me again!” Fenris said much later, when they lay in each other arms, limbs entangled, as if they would never let go again. “You are stuck with me.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“And if I tell you to go and see Hawke, explain him what you just explained to me? If I tell you to proclaim your love in front of everyone instead of just me? Can I tell you to do that?”

“Exceptions prove the rule, I guess.”


	5. Sebastian/Anders - secret prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for "Fenris/Anders or Sebastian/Anders – Anders is has secretly been prostitute at the Rose"

He had to give it to Madame Lusine, she didn’t so much as bat an eyelash at his request, odd as it was. Oddity was something she probably dealt with on an hourly basis. No other way to warrant the bad girl/boy special otherwise.

She must have heard it all before. Money problems she had an answer for. Oh, but not at the cost of his reputation; a lot of people really did not need to know he was working at the Rose now. She had an answer for that, too, a possibility to stay anonymous and still earn his coin with skills somehow a lot more acceptable than magic.

“Won’t earn you as much as letting them fuck you, but if you’re any good, it’ll be faster and you even get to keep your clothes on. Just remember to shallow.”

That was all the useful information he got, before she led him into a backroom he didn’t know existed and showed him around the wall separating most of the room into two halves. The wall was plain and unadorned, making the perfectly circular, wrist sized hole all the more obvious. A pillow lay on the floor right underneath it.

“There is water, if you’d like to rinse your mouth after,” Madame Lusine indicated a jar standing on a small table in the corner of the room, “And clean rags, if you decide to... enjoy yourself as much as the other one does.”

“It certainly isn’t required.” She shrugged, when expressed his doubt that he would. “But most of my employees do.”

Madame Lusine didn’t seem to care either way, the tone in her voice simply suggesting that he better be cleaning up after himself, if he should choose to indulge. “I will start sending you some of my regulars as soon as I am back at the reception. Don’t worry! They will know to stay on their side of the room only.”

After he knelt on the pillow, face first towards the wall, and she left him alone with nothing but his thoughts as company, he almost panicked. Maybe this wasn’t such a bright idea after all; there had to be another way to make some money, surely there had to be. Then why couldn’t he think of any?

It wasn’t even that bad, he tried telling himself. Admittedly he felt all kinds of stupid knelling in front of a wall, conveniently placed hole at just the right height, but ridiculous feeling aside, it could be considerably worse. Sucking every cock pushed through that hole was preferably to whatever he had thought he might have to do.

Anxiety still lingered, in large parts because the wall in front of him seriously restricted his vision and therefore triggered his claustrophobia.

He tried to focus onto the small area of the other side he could see through the hole, just a picture of a girl and, if he squinted, a part of the door, but somehow it helped to calm him down a bit. Anders licked his lips, very conscious of every split and gap. Did he always used to have such dry lips or was it something that developed recently?

Finally he heard someone entering the room. His heart and breath both sped up as his nervousness returned full force. The person came closer, noticeable by the sound of feet on soft carpet and the clattering of armour for every step he took. Not your typical Hightown noble then, nor a Lowtown citizen or merchant. A mercenary perhaps? Anders couldn’t remember seeing many armoured men among the patrons of the Blooming Rose.

 _Maker, don’t let it be a templar!_ , he thought with dread. Surely Madame Lusine wouldn’t send him a templar. She knew who he was, having requested his help for so many of her employees over the past years, and what little Anders could spot through the small hole looks different enough from a templar amour to slow down his racing heartbeat.

Something glinting caught his eyes, torchlight on a golden belt buckle showing... no! It couldn’t be. The face of Andraste? Anders knew only one man in Kirkwall too full of himself to see how disturbing it was to have the Maker’s bride cover your groin.

The belt buckle soon vanished out of sight, as trousers and smallclothes were pulled down and Anders almost covered his eyes when he got a good look at the fully erect cock, Sebastian’s cock, they exposed. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t possibly be happening. _Calm down!_

The Starkhaven prince moved his hand up and down his length a few times, then pushed it through the hole in the wood, reminding Anders in no uncertain matter what he was supposed to be doing now. _Calm down! Don’t let him suspect anything. It’s always the religious ones, isn’t it?_

Licking his lips one last time Anders opened his mouth, let his tongue flip out and slide over the side of Sebastian’s cock. Encouraged by the soft noise it got him he closed his mouth around the bright red head and slowly twined his tongue around the tip. Sebastian seemed to like that as well.

Falling back into old habits was easier after that. He added some suction and kept his mouth tight around him. Pleasuring someone else like this had always been a favourite of his and hearing the stifled but undeniable responses from the prince helped him remember why. He won back more and more confidence as well as control over his body as he stopped worrying so much. His breathing evened out, which was good and would only help him improve his overall performance; getting fired because his first customer complained about lacking skills was becoming less likely by the minute.

As his confidence grew he allowed more of Sebastian’s cock inside, sliding down his hard shaft with lips and tongue, taking one inch after another, gradually adding and building up the pleasure. His tongue was busy pressing against the underside of his shaft, having found the thick vein pumping blood and throbbing under his ministrations.

Constant licking and sucking made up for the little distance still gaping between his mouth and the base of Sebastian’s cock, while Anders got re-acquainted with the feeling of fullness. He could take more, he knew he could, he could take Sebastian to the back of his throat without so much as gagging, if he found the time to remember how and worked up to it.

For now he pulled back though, letting his tongue draw a moist path all the way to the head to catch a drop of precome, almost tasteless, a bit bitter maybe. Further nuzzling the sensitive tip he delved into the slit where even more of the clear fluid was gathering. Once again Anders tried his best to banish the thought of who exactly he tasted right now. Had he not seen the telltale face between his client’s legs, Sebastian’s rich Starkhaven accent, distinct even in his loud moans, would have given his identity away by now.

When Anders sucked him back into his mouth and moved his lips back and forth on the hard prick, trading speed for finesse, the resulting cries of pleasure drew a full-body shudder out of him. The prince was getting closer and added his own movement to Anders’ continued effort. If he only knew whom the warm cavity belonged to he was slamming in and out of with increasing speed and momentum.

Anders relinquished the last bit of control he commanded, just took everything he could and let Sebastian have his way. His cock hit the back of Anders’ throat and he swallowed around it, the sounds coming from beyond the wall spurring him on. A few more thrusts, that was all Sebastian needed. Thick and salty hit Anders tongue as his movements stilled and he shot his release into the waiting mouth.

He pulled out soon after and re-dressed quickly, his fingers far too shaky. Anders wondered what he would see in his face, if he went around the wall. Shame? Maybe guilt? Something similar to what was showing on his own face?

Looking down at his lap Anders sighed at the erection showing through the folds of his coat. Remembering Sebastian’s gentle moans and panting, he cursed quietly and shoved a hand down his pants, while the door on the other side of the wall snapped shut.


	6. Anders/Isabela - feels like freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisssanitygoodbye asked for "Anders/Isabela - Feels like freedom"

“You’re leaving?” Anders asked incredulously and for a moment halted the kisses and nips he placed on the pirate’s dark skin. Lying on his side he looked her in the eyes, trying not to let his disappointment and hurt show through.

He made his best puppy-eyes and hid behind a jest that made her laugh. “Now who is going to defend my virtue against the Pearl’s most persistent clientele?”

“You’re a big boy, Sparklefinger. You’ll figure it out.”

Unable to meet her gaze a moment longer he rolled onto his back and starred at the ceiling. Anders was sad to see Isabela go. Maybe it had something to do with her deriving from Rivain or maybe she was just more open-minded than the common Fereldan, because she never indicated any discomfort or repulsion at him being a mage; the exact opposite might well be. He liked her, more than he cared to admit, more than he’d liked anyone for a long time.

“The men are getting restless and there is this Antivan merchant, who offered me a job. Pays quite handsomely.”

“Oh, so the pay is the only thing handsome about this fellow.”

“I never said that.”

“Still, he can’t possibly be more handsome than I am, can he?”

Turning back towards her he let a single finger wander seductively across her naked form, drawing a circle around a hard nipple and over her collarbone and to her shoulder down the side of her body until he reach her waist, then repeated it all backwards.

“Getting awfully full of ourselves, are we? I have to tell you, once your ego becomes even bigger than mine I’ll definitely have to leave you.”

He started kissing her again and slipped a deftly hand between her legs, causing her to coo her approval and lift her thigh over his hip, fitting their bodies closer together.

“You could come, too, you know.” She said, voice a little breathy already as she moved against his hand. If he didn’t know better, he might have thought she sounded a bit hesitant and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

“Mhmm, yes, coming is still on my list of things to do this night.”

“You can be such an idiot sometimes.” Isabela huffed exasperatedly and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. “I meant, with me. On my ship. To Antiva.”

“Me? On a ship? I’d get seasick within minutes, I bet.”

“There are herbs and potions for that. I am serious about this, so can you stop joking for a second? I know you expect the templars to find you here any day now. But will they follow you as far as Antiva? Come with me! My crew could always use a healer on board. And even if you should decide that a pirate’s life is not for you, I’m sure we could find you another job once we are there. Castillion might have need of a mage. He is powerful. He could get the templars off your back.”

Anders thought about it. What Isabela said made an awful lot of sense and to be able to stay with her a while longer… he looked at her naked - for all but her golden jewellery - glory, writhing in his arms while he absent-mindedly rubbed a thumb over her clit.

“There has to be a catch. There is always a catch. Run away to Antiva. I’ve never run so far. Don’t tempt me, Isabela! It sounds too good to be true.”

“Sure there is.” The pirate sad with a devious smirk in-between moans. She moved against his hand a couple of times, before she pushed it away and rocked herself against his straining erection. “I fully intend to make you pay for your passage on my ship. In trade.”

“What would that make me? Your little cabin boy?”

“You’d love it.”

One hand to line up his cock and one on his hip to urge him forwards she told him without words what she wanted and Anders was more than happy to indulge her. Slowly he pushed inside and closed his eyes at the onslaught of feelings. He buried his head in the cradle of her neck and her black hair. This… he didn’t want this to be their last time.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her he took a deep breath and did something terrifying. “I’ll come with you.”

Somehow it felt like a different sort of commitment altogether.


	7. Karl/Anders, f!Amell - butts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autumnesquirrel asked for "Anders, butts, and maybe also buts."

Anders would deny it of course, later that evening, when they lay wrapped around each other, but Karl had no doubt that he planned it, had carefully prepared each piece with the patience and clever precision his actions usually lacked - except when he was trying to find another way out of the tower or his way inside somebody’s pants.

_‘He planned it.’_

This happened sometimes, searching for Anders only to find him already in company; he walked in on far more compromising situations than this. The blond mage was just sitting on his bed talking to Solona Amell, a young apprentice that shared Anders’ mischievous nature. It was the topic of their conversation that almost prompted Karl to turn around before it was too late. They were talking about--

“Butts. Want to hear some more? I saved the real juicy ones for last,” Anders proclaimed with a waggle of eyebrows and, upon noticing Karl, a smile the size of Lake Calenhad. “Hey! Join us?”

He patted the bed cover by his side to encourage him. Karl sighed quietly and followed the invitation, already sure he would regret this.

Amell’s next words only reinforced his apprehension. “I can never hear enough about butts. We should talk about butts more often. In fact everyone could do with talking about butts more often.” Her emphasis on the word let him to believe that she took great pleasure in saying it and that she somehow knew how hard he tried to keep his blushing to a minimum. “And there is at least one butt left I am very, very curious about, so go on!” She added. “Still don’t believe you actually know what shape his butt is, though.”

“But I do!” Anders insisted. “I can tell you what kind of rear end every single person in this tower has. I swear it. On the Maker and his oh so lovely bride’s behind--”

“Anders”, Karl groaned.

“What? I think it quite fitting. And did you notice the alliteration? Or was it an anaphora? I never could keep those two apart. In any case it’s a little clever. Where was I?”

Amell immediately helped him out. “‘I swear it. On the Maker and Andraste’s butt.’”

“I swear it. Admittedly, I don’t know all of them first-hand, but you know how gossip works.”

“Alright, let’s pretend I believe you for a second. Are you up for a test?” The girl grinned. “I know a few nice butts myself and will know it, if you are lying out of our pearly apple-shaped arse, so don’t even try.”

Anders rose abruptly and starred down at his friend through narrow eyes. “Who told you that?”

“I’ve seen you naked”, Amell retorted incredulously, at which Karl’s head rocketed upwards to turn a sharp gaze on the apprentice.

“No, you didn’t!”

“Yes, I did!”

“Didn’t!”

“Did! Now plant your fine apple bottom back here and tell me about Surana!”

Anders frowned, but seemed unable to resist her commandeering tone. He mouthed _‘When?’_ , but she ignored his question and pointed at the place on the bed next to her. Still frowning he sat back down, or tried to at least, but before he hit the covers Amell’s hand came smacking across his backside. Anders yelped indignantly and jumped back up, while she laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes and Karl shifted uncomfortably where he sat. He should leave before things got out of hand; more than they already were, that is.

The girl must have seen his fidgeting, because she turned a calculating eye at him and smiled. He licked his lips nervously and tried not to think what he was thinking. Telepathy wasn’t an actual real thing, but better safe than sorry.

Fortunately Anders soon distracted Amell from him.

“Tell me why we are friends again?” He asked as he turned a wounded look her way and made a show out of rubbing his bottom, his robes clutching tightly over his cheeks and drawing Karl’s attention to them. Suddenly his mouth had gone dry.

“Because I don’t judge you for talking about butts all day long?” Amell offered after a while, still snickering silently.

“Fair enough.” Anders settled down back on the other side of the bed, way out of Amell’s reach this time. “So Surana? Something you haven’t been telling me?”

“I believe it’s your turn to answer questions, not pose them.”

“Fine. Apple.”

“Like yours. Something else you have in common.”

“Something else? What’s the first?” But upon seeing the sly smile on her face he wisely decided to rein in his curiosity. “No wait! I don’t think I want to know.”

“Spoilsport. Jowan?”

“Tear-shaped. Quite unfortunate, but it kind of fits him.”

“Petra?”

“Oh, you would never guess! Square.”

“I know! I know! Leorah?”

“Cherry.”

Amell nodded. She seemed to have known the answers already. “Godwin?”

Oh, he knew that one! “Heart-shaped.”

Two sets of eyes turned to him and Karl gulped visibly. What in the Maker’s name prompted him to say that? Compulsive behaviour? He had this competitive vein in test-like situation. He was turning red, wasn’t he? And Anders had the nerve to snort at this discomfort. Someone was going to pay for this!

“Right.” The girl hid her amusement better than Anders. “What about the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander?”

“So not going there!” The blond mage shuddered. “And the fact that you asked about the two of them in the same sentence? Creepy.”

For once Karl agreed. Amell pouted.

“Then tell me about Cullen!”

Leaning forward and resting his head on his arm Anders shot her a wary glance. “Will you finally leave the poor man alone once I tell you?”

“What? You are one to talk. I know I’m not the only one with a templar crushing on them.”

“I don’t encourage him!” Anders exclaimed and, repenting, most likely anticipating the rebuttals, added a quiet “much”.

Amell and Karl exchanged looks with the sole intention on making Anders feel even more uncomfortable about what he just said. Calling him a liar entirely without words.

“Um yes, okay, so I like having a templar at my beck and call and I don’t want to discourage him too early. Name one mage who wouldn’t do the same thing! Pity though, he has an arse flatter than the rug in the library. Or what is left of it after generations of mages tramping it down.”

Solona tried and failed to keep a straight face; even Karl couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing on his face at the comparison.

“That’s awfully shallow of you. He might have a great um... personality.”

“Now, now. If I wanted to be shallow, I would have mentioned his face, but let’s not be superficial. I don’t care what a potential partner looks like. Except for the butt.” Before Solona could interrupt. “That’s just something I can’t tolerate. What can I say? I’m picky. ”

If anything that caused the girl to laugh even louder and when Anders joined her, so did Karl. It felt good to be carefree for once, just laugh and kid around, talk about silly things.

After they all called down enough Amell shot a meaningful glance in his direction that froze the grin on Karl’s face and reminded him all too well why he hadn’t been comfortable with this kind of discussion before.

“So when you say that a comely rear end is required in a lover...” The girl said lewdly, still looking at Karl.

Anders downright gleamed with joy, while Karl’s eyes filled with horror. “Oh yes! Karl’s butt is really quite something. The most exquisi--”

“And I think I have to go now!” Karl interrupted him mid-sentence and bounced to his feet. “That is, ‘we’ have to go now. You are coming with me, Anders!”

“Flustered and bossy at the same time. Gotta love that.” When he pulled the younger mage to his feet, Anders made some token effort at resisting, but went easily after Karl frowned at him. “Sorry Solona. Have to go!”

“But--”

“No butts!” Karl said firmly. There had been enough butts today. “I mean buts? There is no but. Argh... forget it!”

“What about Cullen? You promised, Anders!”

“Yes. Like I said, really sorry. Another time?”

They only made it as far as the next broom closet. Karl didn’t even check if someone saw them, just showed Anders into the tiny, dark room and closed the door after them.

“Is this a habit of yours? Talking about what the people you bedded are packing under their skirts?”

“As a general rule.”

“So how many people did you tell about...”

“That very nicely shaped butt of yours?” Anders finished the question for him. “Will it get me spanked tonight, if you don’t like the answer?”

Karl considered it, if only for a moment “No.” He had to hold back a smirk, when he saw the look of disappointment on Anders’ face. “It might figure into how long I’ll have to do it, though.”

“Now we are talking!”

_‘Definitely planned it.’_

He could have just asked, but probably thought it was more fun this way. “I better find you waiting on my bed, already naked, when I come back from dinner.”

“Yes sir!”

Karl had to admit, it certainly had its appeal. Closing the distance between them he opted for a short kiss. “See you later.”

“I’m a lucky guy.”

They both were. Karl smiled. “Let’s see you say the same thing  tomorrow morning.”

“Promise or threat?”

“Well, that depends, doesn’t it? You still need to answer that last question.”

Anders smirked at him before slipping out of the closet, probably to find himself an early supper.


	8. Fenris/Anders - gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askbox ficlet for psikitty (OTP happy and in love meme)

Anders was a coward. Fenris knew the mage was standing just outside his mansion and had been doing so for what felt like a really long time to do nothing.

"If you are so worried about whether I like the gift, maybe you shouldn't have bothered."  Anders visibly jumped when he opened the door.

Seeing the disappointment Fenris abandoned the plan to keep Anders in suspense any longer. "Come inside! Someone presented me a bottle of Aggregio Pavali. It's better when shared."

The smile on Anders’ face was the greatest gift yet.


	9. Anders/Loghain - back at the keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askbox ficlet for foxghost (OTP happy and in love meme)

"I never want to see a broodmother again!" Anders said, dropping face first onto their shared bed.

Loghain sent him a worried glance while shedding his armor. At least he talked. Often he didn't when they spent too much time in the Deep Roads. "I still prefer them to an Archdemon. No one needs to die."

“Yes, that.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through blond hair. "I'm sorry you had to come down there with me."

Anders rolled over, pulled him closer and smirked. "You can make it up to me."

That he would do gladly.


End file.
